The Monkey and Fox of Sound
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: One has four tails and one has nine but both are hated and want a better life. Will they forgive those that have caused them pain or burn them to the ground with explosions and rockets Let's follow Naruto and Ryuu as they turn the world upside down. NarutoXharem, OCXharem, good and FemOrochimaru, good and FemDeidara. Elements of DMC.
1. Introductions and Finding Weapons

The Monkey and Fox of Sound

Welcome to the second story I have ever written and if you liked my first one I hope you enjoy this just as much if not more. This story will have an OC involved and some gender bent characters and also elements of DMC. Please Review and tell me if you like it or if you have questions or critics as I won't get better if I don't know what you the reader thinks plus it will motivate me to write more.

"Hello"= regular talking

" _Hello_ "= thinking

"HELLO"= yelling

" **Hello** "= jutsu/demon/summon/Biju or Tailed-Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Chapter One: Introductions and Finding Weapons

In the Village of Konoha we find a boy no older than twelve years old standing at 5'4 with sun kissed blond hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy was currently wearing black ninja sandals, black cargo pants with an orange stripe on the sides, a dark orange short sleeve shirt with a red swirl over the heart, and over that was a black jacket with the kanji for "Fox of Destruction" on the back in dark orange. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-  
Tailed Fox, and the most hated boy in all of Konoha. Naruto is currently standing on top of the Hokage Monument, on the Fourth Hokage's head, and looking out over the village with cold eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting at his feet is a blueish gray briefcase with a silver skull in the center and yellow lines glowing around the entire briefcase. Naruto eyes softened as he remembered how he found the briefcase named Pandora (like I said earlier I don't own Devil May Cry).

 **FLASH BACK**

A four year old Naruto was crying and running through the village trying to get away from a mob that was chasing him for some reason. Naruto soon came to a large fence that had a sign that said "Forest of Death" on it and with no other place to go he managed to make it to the fence, dig a small hole, and then crawl through the hole just in time for a shuriken to just miss him. Naruto kept running through the forest in order to get as far away from the people trying to hurt him as he could, but after ten minutes of running he found himself falling through a hole in forest floor and landed back first on the hard ground before he blacked out. It was about two hours before he woke up and found himself in a large dark cavern. There was a light at the end of the cavern and being the curious little boy he was he started walking towards the light. Once he reached it he found that it was an orb of yellow light floating above a pedestal. Walking closer to the orb he was able to see that there was an image of a skull on the inside of the orb.

" **What are you doing down here Child**?" asked a deep but still feminine voice. This caused Naruto to jump back in fear and look around franticly for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there and where are you?" asked Naruto with fear deep in his voice, fear that didn't belong in the voice of a child so young.

" **My name is Pandora and I'm here on this pedestal in front of you.** **Now answer my question child**." said the now named Pandora.

Naruto looked at the orb strangely since he had never even heard of a talking ball of light before. "I'm down here because I was trying to get away from the people trying to hurt me." answered Naruto.

" **And what were they trying to hurt you for**?" asked Pandora.

"Because I'm a demon." answered Naruto before everything went silent and Pandora just seemed to stare at him, if she had eyes that is, before she burst into a fit of laughter.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAH, oh that is just too funny, trust me Child you are no demon; you may have a great amount of power and potential in you but you are no demon**!" said Pandora with amusement clear in her voice. She knew humans were stupid but to mistake one of their own for a demon, a child none the less, was just too funny for her to not laugh at.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto as it was hard to believe he wasn't a demon seeing as how almost everyone in the village called him one.

" **Because I am a demon and I can't feel any demonic power within you Child so therefore you can't be a demon.** **Here let me explain something to you Child; demons used to walk this earth long before you humans crawled out of your caves.** **Once you did some of us demons ruled over you, some left you alone, and some just lived alongside you.** **In fact there are some of what you call bloodlines that come from demons.** **After a while demons became bored with you humans and most of us returned to Hell, the few of us that remained bonded ourselves to powerful warriors in the form of weapons.** **I am one of the one's that turned into a weapon**." said Pandora.

"Wow that is so cool, where there really people that used demons as weapons?" asked Naruto in awe of what he just heard.

" **Yes in fact you remind me of my last wielder.** **What is your name Child**?" asked Pandora.

"My name is Naruto and who was your last Wielder and what were they like?" asked Naruto.

" **His name was Asura Otsutsuki; he was a good man with a kind hart, but he was also foolish.** **He believed that true peace could be had with love, compassion, and understanding; something that would never happen or work**." said Pandora.

"Why wouldn't it work Pandora?" asked Naruto.

" **Because no matter what their will always be someone that doesn't agree with the system in place and rebel against it.** **They'll gain supporters and soon a new system will go to war with the old system.** **What Asura didn't understand is that you need love and power in order to have and keep peace, but you'll only have periods of peace before war starts again**." said Pandora.

"Wow, you're really smart Pandora, do you really think I can be as good as Asura?" asked Naruto.

" **No, I think you can be even better since I feel you'll take my lessons seriously and it is because of this that I have decided to let you become my next wielder**." said Pandora as Naruto looked at her in shock before without even realizing it he reached out and grabbed Pandora as she began to glow even brighter, blinding Naruto in a light that would change his life forever.

 **FLASH BACK END**

From that day forward Naruto trained to be stronger with Pandora guiding him, he was becoming a strong ninja but not a ninja of this village as he hated this village with a passion. This hatred started at the age of five when a mob finally caught him and beat him to near death. It was this beating that led to him meeting the reason he was being called a demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox or Kurama as he told Naruto that was his name. They actually got along pretty well and Kurama even started to help with his training by teaching him taijutsu, ninjutsu, how to sense negative emotions, and even unlocked his ability to use Uzumaki Chakra Chains. It was thanks to Kurama that Naruto found out who his parents were and that the Hokage had been lying to him about not knowing them. " _That old bastard, everything that comes out of his mouth is nothing but lies, he doesn't care about me he just wants a weapon which explains why he keeps trying to get me to be a ninja of this filthy village._ _It's a good thing that today is the day that I can finally go find you my love, my dear sweet Oichi_." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of firm breasts pushing into his back. Naruto didn't react to this as he knew that there were few people in this village that had the balls to do this to him so instead of fighting to get loose he leaned back into the embrace. "You're thinking about her aren't you Honey?" asked the woman behind him as she kissed his cheek. Naruto simply nodded before he left the woman's embrace and turned to face her. The woman had light brown pupil-less eyes, short violet hair that was styled in a short, spikey, fanned ponytail, healthy pale skin, had DD-cup breasts, and stood at about 5'6. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale gray shin guards over her black shinobi sandals. She also has a rope necklace that had a snake fang as a pendent and a wrist watch on her left wrist. This woman was Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha or as the villagers called her the "Snake Whore", "Snake Bitch", or "Snake Slut" but what most didn't know was that she was Naruto's second girlfriend.

Anko was just as hated as Naruto but for a different reason as she is a student of one of the village's biggest traitors, Orochimaru of the Snakes, or if you use the name she and Naruto knew him by, Oichi of the Snakes, Naruto's first girlfriend. You see Oichi saw that all female ninja were treated unfairly in the ninja world and seen as weak right from the start just because they were girls so she disguised herself as boy early on and called herself Orochimaru. She became one of the greatest ninja Konoha ever had but she also noticed how corrupted Konoha was becoming. It started when they asked her to perform experiments on convicts to see if she could find a way to give others bloodlines, she was one of the greatest minds in the village only second to the Naras. She did perform them but she refused to do them anymore when they told her to do them on children and innocent people. At her refusal they exposed her experiments to the village and told the people that her victims were good men and women, this caused her to flee the village and leave behind the two people she loved the most, Naruto and Anko.

"How did you know I was thinking of Oichi?" asked Naruto.

"It's not that hard to figure out once you really think about it. Whenever you're thinking about Oichi or me, talking to Kurama or Pandora you always have a peaceful look on your face while with anything else you either look upset, guarded, or indifferent. But other than that it's because I know you so well, I mean what would people think if Anko Uzumaki didn't know her own husband?!" Anko asked in a dramatic fashion. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Anko's antics.

"Well you're not Anko Uzumaki yet but you will be someday, that I promise you." Naruto said to her with a smile and love in his voice. Anko smiled back at him for his promise, out of all the people in the village Naruto was the only one that treated her with love and acceptance. She thought she had friends at one point but she was wrong and the men of the village only wanted her for a quick fuck so they could brag to their friends, hell some bragged without even fucking her! Not that she would let any of them have their way with her anyway; she was saving her first time for Naruto.

"Today's the day Anko, let's get out of here and find Oichi before I lose it and burn this place down." said Naruto as he picked up Pandora and started walking away with Anko not far behind him.

"So what's the plan for distracting everyone long enough for us to leave?" asked Anko as she was more than ready for the three of them to be a family again. Instead of answering Anko, Naruto held his left hand in the ram seal and channeled his chakra and as soon as he did three explosions sounded off in the distance.

"One was my old apartment, another was the base of operations for a drug kingpin, and the final one was one of that old mummy's Root bases. This amount of damage should give us more than enough time to leave the village plus the fact that the bomb at my place was charged with Kurama's chakra should be enough proof that I died in the explosion." said Naruto as he started to sprint towards the North Gate after they saw all the hidden ANBU head towards the explosion sites.

"Even though you hate this place you actually did something good for it before leaving, too bad these people won't appreciate it." said Anko before the finally left the village.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE VILLAGE OF IWA**

In the village of Iwa was a boy in the same situation as Naruto as he was the container of the Four-Tailed Monkey Son Goku. He had shoulder length, spikey, blood red hair, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and stood at 5'7. He wore a black waist length jacket with red sleeves that had the kanji for "Lava Monkey" on the back in red, blood red cargo pants, and black steel toe boots. He wore his jacket open but had nodding underneath it showing the hard an defined muscles of his chest and abs that came from years of training, not to mention the large X shaped scar in center of his chest. This thirteen year old boy's name is Ryuu Oda, Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails, one of the few users of the true Lava Release, and one of the unknown best users of Explosion Release. I say unknown because Ryuu has managed to keep the fact that he can even do Explosion Release a secret. Ryuu could use Explosion Release like Gari, who used it in his taijutsu in order to cause explosive punches, though Ryuu took it a bit further than that. Ryuu could cause explosions with his punches, kicks, or even cause anything he touched to become a bomb and have it explode when he wanted it to. It took Ryuu a long time to learn how to control his Explosion Release though because even though he's a Jinchuriki his explosions take a lot of chakra so he can't use them recklessly.

Also like Naruto, Ryuu has already met and talked with Son Goku; they didn't get along at first since Son thought that Ryuu was just like any other human and just wanted to enslave him. He was proven wrong though when Ryuu showed his determination to getting stronger without Son's help. It wasn't long after that that Son had started helping Ryuu with his training by teaching him taijutsu, Lava Release ninjutsu, and how to use his very own green fire. Son Goku was much like a big brother to Ryuu with Son often calling him the "Monkey named Dragon", the "Handsome Prince of the Sage Monkeys, and the "Great Sage Under Heaven". Ryuu noticed that all of his titles were just under Son's but decided not to say anything seeing as the big monkey was a prideful one.

The village treated Ryuu as bad as Konoha treated Naruto but they kept trying to make Ryuu undyingly loyal to Iwa, much like they did Han, which Ryuu shivered at. Han thought of nothing but serving Iwa, never once doing what was best for him and if someone ever tried convincing him to do something for himself he accuse them of treason. Ryuu didn't want to become like that but he knew that if he didn't do what they wanted soon the beatings would start again, sure he could fight back but could he really handle a whole village coming after him. And what if they killed him? What would happen to Son if he was killed? Most likely they would seal Son away into someone else and try the process all over again. Plus the last time he fought back he got the scar on his chest. There were a few people though that did treat him fairly though, one was the Third Tsuchikage who saw what his people did to Han and couldn't believe that they did that to one of their own. Sure he believed in loyalty but there was a limit before you became a brainwashed zombie. The other was a woman name Dianna and Ryuu remembered her clearly, how could he not he loved her after all. Dianna was a rather tall woman who stood at 5'9, with healthy pale skin, slanted blue eyes, and long platinum blond hair that she wore in a half ponytail while letting the rest fall down her back and had her bangs covering her left eye, large CC-cup breasts, a firm round ass, full hips, thick thighs, and thanks to a forbidden jutsu she used she had mouths on her hands. She usually wore a teal kimono top with black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. Ryuu used to think that the Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage was someone he could call a friend but he was proven wrong when she turned on him.

" _How could you do that to me Kurotsuchi? I thought you were different, I thought you cared about me, and I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong_." Ryuu thought to himself. He quickly shook his head in order to rid himself of the thoughts and started to walk towards the front gate. He stopped though when he saw the Tsuchikage floating in front of the gate. The Third Tsuchikage, Onoki was a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Onoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwa outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwa's flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this he wears sandals.

"Is it time for you to leave already Ryuu?" asked Onoki as he looked calmly at the boy he watched grow up hated for something so stupid.

"You seem very calm about me wanting to leave Old Man, why is that?" asked Ryuu as his body tensed up.

"I expected you to do this sooner or later Ryuu. I'm not blind to what my people have done to you and I won't let them do the same thing they did to Han to you. I also know that you're leaving to find Dianna, I won't stop you from doing that either since you remind me of how I felt for my late wife." said Onoki.

Ryuu couldn't help but smile at what Onoki said. Ryuu knew that Onoki would catch hell if one of Iwa's Jinchuriki ran away from the village but here Onoki was letting him go anyway. " _Even now you're showing me kindness Old Man_." Ryuu thought to himself. "Thanks for doing this Old Man and for doing this I promise that even though the chances of me joining another village are high I won't attack an Iwa ninja unless attacked first, I won't tell anyone about Iwa's secrets, and I promise you two favors in the future." said Ryuu with a small smirk as Onoki chuckled a bit.

"Thank you my boy, now get out of here, I'll stall them for as long as I can before I have to send ninja after you." said Onoki with a small frown.

"Right, don't worry Old Man as even if your ninja do find me I'll just show them THAT ART IS AN EXPOLSION!" yell Ryuu before he ran out of the gate and jumped into the trees leaving behind a shocked Onoki.

As Ryuu jumped through the trees he couldn't help but smile as he was finally free of his hateful village, free to show the world his art, free to cut loose, and free to find his love. While jumping a bright light started to shine on the back of his right shoulder until it dimed and showed something dangerous. It appeared to be a streamlined skull shaped backpack from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward, spikes sticking out of the wing joints that allowed multi-directional movement, deep red eyes, two rows of horizontal teeth, and a long stemmed red rose sitting in its teeth. This was no ordinary hellish looking backpack; it was Lucifer the Inexhaustible Sword, Ryuu's demon weapon. Ryuu smiled as he remembered finding his second partner.

 **FLASH BACK**

A six year old Ryuu was practicing his Explosion Release when he accidently blew himself off a cliff and landed at the bottom of a deep cavern. Most six year olds would have died from the fall but thanks to him being a Jinchuriki he only had to suffer three broken ribs and a broken left arm. He would heal but he learned from Son Goku that the more tails a Tailed Beast had the faster they could heal their containers. Ryuu limped further into the cavern and sat against the wall in order to give Son time to heal him, he knew it would take a while so he closed his eyes to try and nap through it. Thirty minutes later he awoke thanks to a bright light shining in his face, he opened his eyes and found a fiery ball of energy hovering in front of him.

" **And just how did you get here Human**?" asked a deep and masculine voice that came from the orb of light.

Ryuu just stared at the orb for a second before trying to move a bit, when he felt a bit of pain from his attempt he decided that this was really happening and answered the orb. "I fell down here when I was practicing my Explosion Release and it blew me of a cliff." answered Ryuu as he felt no need to lie to an orb of light.

" **Ah explosions, such marvelous things from the sight of them to the sound they make**." said the orb with a pleased voice.

"I KNOW RIGHT, ART IS SOMETHING BEATUIFUL THAT IS HERE ONE MOMENT THEN GONE THE NEXT OR IN OTHER WORDS ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" yelled Ryuu in an excited voice. He had finally found someone or something anyway other than Dianna the believed the same as them.

" **HAHAHAHAHA, such wise words from someone so young, tell me where did you learn such wise words**?!" asked the orb. It was here that Ryuu blushed a bit as he thought about the woman that taught him those words.

"I learned them from this really pretty woman who loved explosions, that's why I was practicing my Explosion Release so I could create art and hopefully impress her enough to marry me when I'm older!" said Ryuu with determination in his voice.

" **HAHAHAHA, love born from explosions, I can't believe I'm saying this but I love it! Child, tell me your name as I have decided to help you on your quest to bring art to the world and gain this woman's love; we'll be partners from here on out**!" said the orb with pure amusement in his voice.

"Sweet, my name is Ryuu Oda what's your name?" asked Ryuu as he reached for the orb.

" **The name is Lucifer, it's good to meet you Ryuu now let's show the world what art is as like you said**." said the now named Lucifer and Ryuu grabbed him and he began to glow brighter.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION/ **ART IS AN EXPLOSION**!" Ryuu and Lucifer screamed at the same time as the light engulfed the cavern.

 **FALSH BACK END**

It was after they became partners that Lucifer explained what he was, not that Ryuu really cared as most already saw him as a demon so he might as well use a demon weapon plus when he found out what Lucifer could do he was all the more ready to find Dianna. " _Don't worry Baby, Daddy's coming to find you_!" thought Ryuu as he picked up the speed he was moving at.

 **IN THE YET TO BE KNOWN HIDDEN SOUND VILLAGE**

We now find ourselves in a still up and coming village watching as Dianna formerly of Iwa walked into a dark office where all she could see was a pair of golden eyes with black slit pupils. "Hello there Oichi, I have some news I think you'll like from your spy in Konoha, yeah." said Dianna as she turned on the lights to reveal the owner of the eyes.

Oichi was a tall woman standing at 5'10 with very pale skin, golden eyes with slit pupils, purple markings around her eyes, fang-like teeth, DD-cup breasts, a bubble butt, and waist length black hair with some locks framing her face. For clothes she wore gray garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a think purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind her back, blue comma shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around her calves. All in all she was a very beautiful woman that was desired by many men but she only had eyes for one man.

"Now before I tell you the news, you have to tell me how you managed to make this village even if it's not done yet, yeah." said Dianna.

"Hahaha, well that is quite simple Dianna. I went to the Fire Daimyo with evidence of what Konoha was doing and asked him to help me start my own village. He approved quickly since the things Konoha was doing were disgusting and would make him look bad as a Daimyo if word got out, but he couldn't just get rid of Konoha as they protect most of the people in his land so he decided to fund the Hidden Sound Village and once we become a well-known village he'll replace Konoha's services with our own. But as of right now his daughter will be our Daimyo while I'll be acting as our Kage." explained Oichi.

"Wow, that is really cool and it's good to know we have a major Daimyo on our side. Now some I know you'll love as according to your spy in Konoha your little fox and his guardian snake have left the village and are most likely headed here, yeah." said Dianna as Oichi's eyes widened before a smile grew on her face.

"That is wonderful news indeed. Is there anything else?" asked Oichi.

"Yeah there is but more good information for me though I guess it's good for Oto too. Your spy in Iwa has informed me that my little monkey has left the village and is looking for me as we speak, so I'd say that we'll both have our loves in our village before long, yeah." said Dianna.

"Yes and I can't wait to help my cute little fox rebuild his clan, though I will make sure that any girl other than Anko and myself are worthy of him." said Oichi with narrowed eyes. She would not allow fangirls to be in her man's life.

"I didn't really want to share my man at first but the more I think about it the more it seems kind of hot and it shouldn't be too hard for me to convince him to be with more women. Plus a clan of Lava Release users would be good for Oto, yeah." said Dianna with a small blush and perverted smile.

Oichi couldn't help but shake her head and smile at her friend. Together they were building a village that would be greater than all the others, a place for those who were mistreated in their villages, and a place where the both of them could start a family with their loved ones. Once thing was for sure for Naruto, Anko, Ryuu, Dianna, and Oichi and that was that they couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter one of The Monkey and Fox of Sound and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
Also this will be a harem fic with a limit of six for Naruto and my OC, here is the list that I have so far.

Naruto X Fem Orochimaru X Anko X Kin X ? X ? X ?

Ryuu X Fem Deidara X Karin X Guren X ? X ? X ?

As you can see I have three girls picked out already for both characters but have yet to pick the last three. If there is a girl you want in the harem tell in a review or PM who you want and who you want them with and I will consider it and gender bent characters are welcome. Until next time goodbye and listen for when the dragon roars!


	2. Monkey meets Fox and an Epic Show Down

Chapter 2: Monkey Meets Fox and an Epic Show Down

It's has been almost a week since Naruto and Anko left Konoha and were getting closer to finding Oichi. The only problem is that Naruto could feel ninja from the leaf were starting to catch up to them and there were a lot of them; though Naruto could also feel something coming from the west that seemed familiar for some reason. " _Okay I should be able to handle the Hunters on my own so I'll send Anko on ahead and deal with the Hunters and also checkout what that other signature is_." Naruto thought to himself as he stopped on a tree branch. "Anko go on ahead and find Oichi while I deal with our uninvited guests." said Naruto as Anko stopped beside him.

"Are you sure you can handle them on your own?" asked Anko with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yea I can handle them on my own, I want you to go ahead and tell Oichi I'll be with the both of you shortly." said Naruto before he kissed Anko deeply while also groping her left breast and spanking her ass.

Once they broke their kiss Anko had a light blush on her face and Naruto was smirking at her. "Just hurry up and catch up, the sooner Oichi takes your V-card the sooner I get my turn." said Anko before jumping off.

"Hahaha, Oh Anko you always know how to make me laugh but that's one of the many reasons why I love you." said Naruto before moving towards that familiar signature. " _Hey Kurama, Pandora, do either of you know why this signature feels so familiar_?" Naruto asked his tenants through thought.

" ** _I can feel one of my siblings so it's a Jinchuriki and since they're coming from the direction of Iwa it's either my brother_** ** _Son Goku or my sister Kokuo; they're currently too far away for me to tell_**." said Kurama.

" ** _I too can feel one of my kin with the Jinchuriki but I can tell that it is Lucifer, he was a rather powerful demon_**." said Pandora.

" _Well the direction he's running in will take him straight to Oichi so maybe I should find out why he's headed her way_." thought Naruto as he moved faster.

 **WITH RYUU AT THE SAME TIME**

Ryuu was running through the trees as he tried to escape the Hunter ninja that were chasing him, he was even using small explosions from his feet to propel him forward faster. " _Damn it these guys sure are fast when it comes to bringing back someone they don't even like_!" thought Ryuu as he could feel twenty ninja on his tail. He also felt a chakra signature similar to his own and had talked to Lucifer and Son about it and said pretty much the same thing as Kurama and Pandora.

It wasn't too much longer that Ryuu came into an open field and as soon as he landed he quickly rolled to the side in order to dodge an earth spike that popped up from under him. When Ryuu looked up he saw some of the ninja that were chasing him while one was crouched down with his hands on the ground. Ryuu quickly noticed that all of them had on animal masks meaning that they were Iwa's elite BOULDER ninja. " _Damn I thought the old man would send regular ninja or at the most Jonin but if I'm dealing with BOULDER ninja then I can't hold back_." thought Ryuu as he got into a fighting stance.

"Stand down and return to Iwa immediately Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails." demanded the ninja with the bagger mask.

"Why do you even want me back, you don't even like me and curse my existence, so why would you try to drag me back?" asked Ryuu.

"You are the property of Iwa and a powerful weapon therefore we own you and you will do as we say." said Bagger. Before Ryuu could respond to what Bagger had said Naruto came out of the tree line and landed back to back with Ryuu but was quickly followed by a large group of Leaf ANBU. The ANBU and BOULDER ninja eyed each other for a second before decided to just ignore each other for now and focus on getting their respective Jinchuriki.

"Well look who decided to join the party, it's the wielder of Pandora, what's your name Blondie?" asked Ryuu. Naruto couldn't help but smirk without taking his eyes off the ANBU as what Ryuu said sounded like something Anko would say in this type of situation.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki; what's your name Red?" asked Naruto.

"The name is Ryuu Oda." said Ryuu.

"Well Ryuu what kind of party is this? There is only one girl and she's trying to take me back to a hellhole, not a very good party if you ask me!" said Naruto in a dramatic fashion. Ryuu couldn't help but smirk at what Naruto said and out of the corner of his eye to see the only female ANBU that wore a standard ANBU gear with a cat mask, she also had straight purple hair.

"Well if this party isn't to your liking what do you say we kick things up a notch!" said Ryuu as he blurred through hand signs. This shocked the BOULDER ninja since he wasn't supposed to know any jutsu. " **Lava Release: Multi-Lava Geyser Jutsu**!" yelled Ryuu as he stomped his foot on the ground and caused four jets of lava to shoot out of the ground and melted four people, two BOULDBER and two ANBU.

"Alright now it's a party!" Naruto said in excitement before he too blurred through some hand signs. " **Lightning Release: False Darkness**!" said Naruto before opening his mouth and firing three spears of lightning at the ANBU and hit three of them in the chest, killing them instantly. This finally broke the ANBU and BOULDER ninja out of there shock and they moved to attack the boys. The boys quickly started to dodge jutsu, shuriken, kunai, and sword slashes while also countering with hard taijutsu moves. What none of the ANBU or BOULDER ninja knew was that Ryuu was purposely touching their armor and infusing it with his chakra and thus turning it into a bomb and after doing this to about fifteen people he put a great deal of space between him and them.

"Alright you bastards I really don't have time for all this so let me show you my art, FOR ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" yelled Ryuu as he channeled chakra into the ram seal he made with his hands and caused fifteen people to explode. This also caused it to rain down charred body parts or have bodies with huge gaping holes in them; though none of this fazed Naruto or Ryuu. In fact Naruto Held up Pandora with a smirk on his face as he had decided to end this right here and right now.

"Sorry everyone but I'm going to have to end this party early as I have a special lady waiting for me. **Pandora form 262: Jealousy**!" said Naruto as he crouched down and Pandora changed from a suitcase into a Gatling gun which quickly started firing compressed chakra bullets. The bullets tore through most of the ANBU and some of the BOULDER ninja while the others were able to move away from the bullets only to meet with the fists and feet of Ryuu which caused them to explode. Even though the two boys had just met they were working pretty well together as Naruto's chakra bullets either tore through them or distracted them enough for Ryuu to finish them off with his explosive taijutsu. Soon they were down to just the bagger BOULDER and the cat ANBU.

"Wow Naruto you're pretty good with Pandora, I would show you what I can do with Lucifer but I don't see a point now." said Ryuu as Naruto changed Pandora back into a suitcase.

"Thanks, though I am a little upset since I didn't want to show off Pandora this early." said Naruto as he and Ryuu looked at the last of their pursuers, or so they thought.

"You damn filthy monkey I always knew you had too much freedom and now look at what you've done! It's a good thing I brought the perfect tool to stop you, HAN GET OUT HERE!" yelled Bagger. As soon as Bagger yelled that a very tall man wearing red armor landed beside him and seemed to be admitting steam. Ryuu took a step back in surprise before his face contorted into a look of sheer rage.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU BROUGHT HAN INTO THIS, THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE OLD MAN WOULD ALLOW THIS!" yelled Ryuu.

"The Tsuchikage sent us to bring you back to the village, Han is a tool to get that done so I am well with in my right to bring him without Tsuchikage-sama's approval." said Bagger which only angered Ryuu more.

"Jinchuriki are not tools for anyone to use when they feel like it; you've broken Han as a person and turned him into this thing in front of me and enslaved the Five-Tails. I WON'T LET THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO ME AND SON!" yelled Ryuu as he took his taijutsu stance, he and Son were pissed. Naruto became pissed as well when he heard that Han was a Jinchuriki and what they had done to him, but Kurama was extra pissed to hear that his sister was enslaved because Han was broken. Naruto was about to step in to help until Cat started talking to him.

"Naruto stop this nonsense and come back to the village, you've already caused enough damage by killing Leaf shinobi don't make things worse for you back in the village." said Cat.

"I'm not going back to that hellhole and nothing you say will change that. Just leave Cat, you once protected me from the horrors of the village and for that I allow you to live, but the next time we meet if you try to force me back to that village again I will show you no mercy." said Naruto.

Cat was conflicted on what to do, as a loyal ninja to Konoha she should ignore him and still try to take him back but then there was the fact that he had an unknown weapon and a fight was about to breakout between three Jinchuriki. She knew she had no chance of surviving that type of fight and decided to go with a different option. " _I have to retreat for now and report back to Hokage-sama about what I've learned._ _Naruto does have training somehow, he has an unknown but powerful weapon, and can use lightning release_." Cat thought to herself before she sheathed her sword and took off towards Konoha.

"Han I want you to capture the monkey and kill the other one." said Bagger as Han nodded in response then moved to attack Ryuu.

Han and Ryuu charged at each other and started to attack each other with strong kicks and punches though Ryuu seemed to block more as Han had his armor and didn't really have to worry about blocking. They jumped away from each other when bullets rained down in between them and they looked to see Naruto using Pandora's Jealousy form again. Naruto quickly moved when three earth spears were launched at him from Bagger. Ryuu decided to use the distance between him and Han to his advantage. "Naruto get into the trees!" yelled Ryuu as he ran through some hand signs. Once Naruto jumped into the trees Ryuu put his hands on the ground and pumped chakra into it. " **Lava Release: Hell's Floor**!" yelled Ryuu as geysers of lava shot out of the ground and started to cover the entire forest floor in lava. Han and Bagger quickly jumped up into the trees since it seemed Ryuu was purposely keeping the lava from burning them. Ryuu on the other hand was now just standing on the lava with a snarl on his face as he looked up at Han and Bagger.

"Remember there is more than one opponent here! **Pandora form 013: Epidemic**!" yelled Naruto as Pandora changed into a bow gun and fired two missiles at Han and Bagger. The missiles destroyed the tree they were in but Han used his steam to hover in the air while Bagger jumped to another tree only to meet a strong right hook from Ryuu that sent him toward Naruto. Naruto hit Bagger with a round house kick and sent him into the air before firing a missile that sent him even higher. Ryuu appeared above Bagger and gave him a hard axe kick that sent Bagger into the lava below where he die without even being able to scream. "Well that's one down and one to go." said Naruto as he aimed at Han only to have to dodge as Han came zooming at him with a steam enhanced punch.

Ryuu jumped in to try and attack with explosive punches but Han used his steam to avoid them and counter attack which caused Ryuu to crash into a tree. Before Han could capitalize he had to dodge some rockets from Naruto. Han tried to get in close but Naruto kept him at a distance with his rockets though none of them hit their target. They were at a stalemate as Naruto didn't want to show too much of what he could do and Han was a close range fighter, the stalemate ended though when Han had to block an explosive punch from Ryuu. Han's armor allowed him to tank the explosion with very little damage to his armor. " _Damn, that armor of his is going to be a problem, looks like Lucifer get to show off today after all_." Ryuu thought to himself. "Han you have to stop this, I don't want to kill you because we're both Jinchuriki and I don't think Son would like it if I made his sister reform. Just let me go Han and we can forget about this." said Ryuu trying to reason with Han. In response Han punched him in the chest and down into the lava, though Ryuu just stood up and the lava flowed off of him like water.

"You are a traitor to the village and if it wasn't for my orders to capture you I would have already killed you. You should just give up I've trained longer and have full control of my Tailed-Beast." said Han as he unknowingly pissed off Son Goku, Kurama, and Kokuo.

"Well looks like I have no choice but to kill you as you're too far gone. I hope you will be able to forgive me Son." said Ryuu as Lucifer's wing like sheaths extended; before he could do anything though he felt quite the number of chakra signatures around his lava floor and in the trees. "Naruto do you feel that?" asked Ryuu.

"Yea I can feel them. You let me worry about them while you handle Tinman." said Naruto as he aimed Pandora into the trees and started firing. The explosions from the rockets caused some the ninja in hiding to come out and reveal that they wore standard ANBU gear but their masks were blank. "Oh great, that old one eyed bastard sent his ROOT after me again!" Naruto said with annoyance deep in his voice. Naruto had already dealt with ROOT enough back Konoha, they were just mindless drones that did whatever they were told and they annoyed the fuck out of him.

Ryuu took the rose from Lucifer's teeth and put it in his mouth before charging at Han. Han charged right back at him and they started a taijutsu match once again only this time Ryuu was infusing his chakra into Han's armor. "You'll run out of chakra sooner or later Han and when you do my lava awaits you!" yelled Ryuu as he was able to land a quick but powerful straight kick to Han's chest. Han flew back until he hit a tree though it didn't seem to do any damage that is until a red glowing sword struck the tree next to his chest and then exploded. The force behind the explosion was so great that it through Han through three trees before he landed on a thick branch. "Or maybe it won't be my lava that gets you and it'll be my art that finishes you." said Ryuu as he pulled another sword from one of Lucifer's sheaths.

Han stood up on shaky legs and was taking deep breaths; it also seemed that his armor had cracks in it. Seeing this made Ryuu smile as he finally found a way Han's armor, but he also notice that more and more of those blanked masked ninja were headed for Naruto. Ryuu jumped into the air and started to spin while launching swords in every direction from Lucifer. Han had managed to dodge the swords but the Root ANBU on the other hand weren't so lucky and most of them were skewered by the glowing swords. Once Ryuu stopped spinning he used Lucifer to hover in the air and look down at the area covered in lava and his swords. Ryuu then took the rose from his mouth and looked at it with a look of deep thought on his face. "You know Han I always thought that the world could use more **ECSTASY**!" said Ryuu as he threw the rose at one of the swords and when it hit the sword exploded and caused a chain reaction that caused all the swords to explode, Ryuu also used this time to activate his chakra bomb in Han's armor.

Naruto stood at the very top of a tree as he just watched Ryuu turn a large part of the forest into an ash and smoke filled crater. When the smoke finally cleared Naruto's eyes actually widened at the scene in front of him. Trees and charred body parts lay everywhere while still burning in the pool of lava, Han had somehow managed to land on a pillar of earth with pretty much all of his armor destroyed and burns all over his exposed body, and Ryuu still hovered over it all and with the lava, fire, ash, and Lucifer's glowing eyes Ryuu looked like the devil watching over his domain. As Ryuu finally descended down and landed next to Han he knelt down on one knee.

"I held back on that last attack on purpose Han because I don't believe that Son would ever truly forgive me for hurting his sister and I don't really want to kill another Jinchuriki. With that being said don't come after me again, I'm finally free and I'm going to be with the woman I love and if you do come for me again I will not show you mercy again." said Ryuu as he stood up and walked over to Naruto as the lava started to sink into the ground.

"You alright Ryuu?" asked Naruto.

"Yea I'm fine, being a hated Jinchuriki that's seen death more times than anyone should has pretty much numbed me to it, so while killing so many people does make me feel sick it's nothing I can't deal with." said Ryuu.

"I know what you mean, Konoha may preach about the whole village being one big family but under all the sunshine and rainbows is a pit of black sludge that swallows everything that makes you happy." said Naruto in a bitter voice.

"Well you're out of that village now Naruto so you can start fresh somewhere else; where are you headed anyway?" asked Ryuu.

"I'm headed for a secret village not too far from here, I had a partner with me but I sent her ahead when I felt the ANBU following us and felt your chakra." explained Naruto.

"Well I'm headed in the same direction since I've heard Dianna was in that direction, why don't we travel together since we're headed the same way plus it would better if we Jinchuriki stuck together?" asked Ryuu.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Naruto

"Great, but give me a second, **Lava Release: Hell's Floor** takes a lot of chakra to keep maintained and the fact that I was using Explosion Release at the same time didn't do me any favors." said Ryuu as he was taking deep breaths as Son worked on refilling his reserves. Naruto nodded but knew for sure he was going to be in trouble with Anko for taking so long.

* * *

Alright everyone I finally got chapter 2 of The Monkey and The Fox of Sound published. This was my first fight scene ever so I hope I did well I will also be posting the Harem at the bottom of this Authors note. As always please review or PM me if you have question I would also like to give a shout out to Mr. Unknown for is contributions to the Harem. This is not the final Harem as I feel like later I might have an idea for a girl, but if you have suggestions feel free to tell me.

Naruto x fem Orochimaru x Anko x Kin x Fubuki x Sakura x Fu

Ryuu x Fem Deidara x Karin x Guren x Ten-ten x Mei Terumi x Kurotsuchi


	3. Soundwave Pt 1

Hey guys it's the 3headed-dragon here with chapter 3, that's right this story isn't dead or abandoned as I've already said I will never do that! It may have taken a long ass time but I'm back, I'm sorry that those of you that like this story had to wait so long for a new chapter but I'm back and I'm a better writer than when I started so lets get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 3: Soundwave Pt 1

After Ryuu had rested for a bit he and Naruto got back on the move, a while later they finally came to the gates of the village they were looking for and standing at the gate was Anko, Oichi, and Dianna. Seeing them both boys got a sudden burst of energy as they rushed towards the ones they loved. Naruto flew right into Oichi's arms and hugged her tightly, it had been so long since he's seen her that he was a little afraid that if he let go she would disappear. Ryuu was the same way with Dianna.

"I'm glad you're finally here Naruto-kun, I've missed you dearly." said Oichi.

"I've missed you too Oichi-chan." said Naruto with his head still buried in Oichi's chest.

Ryuu pulled back from Dianna but before he could say anything Dianna leaned in and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He was shocked about this at first but then quickly started to return the kiss, he was shocked again when Dianna added her tongue to the mix and completely dominated his mouth since this was his first kiss. After they broke apart Ryuu's face was bright red and Dianna was smirking at him. "Not bad for your first kiss, we'll work on your technique over time, yeah." said Dianna causing Ryuu to blush even more.

"How do you know that was my first kiss?" asked Ryuu.

"Have you kissed anyone else?" asked Dianna with raised brow. On the outside she appeared calm but on the inside she was ready to blow up any bitch that dared to still one of her little monkey's firsts from her.

"No." said Ryuu.

"Good, all of your firsts belong to me. The other women in your life can have their shot after I've taken all of your firsts, yeah." said Dianna while patting his head.

Ryuu blinked hearing this. "Other women?" asked Ryuu with both confusion and a little excitement in his voice.

"We'll talk about that later, for now I think it is time Oichi and I took you three on a tour of the village." said Dianna.

"You are right Dianna, come along you three as there is much to do. Oh and welcome to the Hidden Sound Village." said Oichi.

With that said Oichi and Dianna lead Anko, Naruto, and Ryuu through the village. They showed them the nearly completed hospital, the ninja academy, the merchant stands that were slowly popping up, the training areas, and finally the Kage Tower. Along the way Oichi, Naruto, and Anko were catching up with each other while Ryuu and Dianna were doing the same. Now they were in Oichi's office where Oichi had finally decided what she was going to do with Naruto and Ryuu.

"Alright Naruto-kun, from what I've learned of your and Ryuu-san's skills I can say without any doubt that there is no need for either of you to go to the Academy, so as of right now both of you are now official Genin of Oto. I know it's early to make you shinobi as graduation isn't until you're 16 but this just gives you more time to become even stronger, help to build Oto, and gives me time to find you a suitable third teammate." said Oichi.

"So you're going to put me and Ryuu on the same team?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, from your own account on events it appears that the two of you naturally work well together so it would be foolish not to team you together. I also have the perfect person to be your Jonin Sensei." said Oichi.

"Well Ryuu, what you say? You want to be a Genin of Oto?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, my Dianna-chan is here so count me in." said Ryuu.

"Excellent, here are your official headbands." said Oichi as he handed both of them a black cloth with a silver plate attached and a music note on it. Naruto put his on his forehead and Ryuu put his around his waist like a belt. "Now Dianna please take them to Guren and inform her that these two are her new students." said Oichi.

"Right away, yeah." said Dianna while taking the boys away.

 **TIME SKIP: 4 YEARS LATER**

Naruto and Ryuu were in Training Ground 30 resting after a day of hard training. The last four years have been good to both Naruto and Ryuu though they haven't changed too much on the outside. Naruto now stood at 6'1 with defined muscles and his hair now reaching his shoulders with spiky bangs framing his face. For clothes he simply wore a bigger version of his original outfit and his headband was still around his forehead. Ryuu now stood at 5'11 with his body being even more sculpted and defined than before and his hair now reached his waist, he didn't cut it because Dianna said she like his hair long. For clothes he simply wore a larger version of his original outfit and his headband was still around his waist acting as a belt.

Over the years Naruto learned that he had an affinity for lightning and water, he's learned plenty of jutsu for them though he would never learn a new one before he mastered the first one. He's also unlocked more of Pandora's forms and Kurama has been helping him learn to control some of his power. Other than training with his team sensei Naruto also trained with Oichi whenever she had the time, she even allowed him to sign the Snake Contract; just like Oichi Manda wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. In fact Naruto and Manda got along so well that Manda allowed his son Naga to be Naruto's personal summon. After that Oichi taught Naruto all of the snake based jutsu she knew. Naruto was really happy for that tongue lengthening jutsu when Oichi took his virginity when he turned 14, and then Anko attack him an hour after he was finished with Oichi. Naruto's biggest advancement happened when Oichi introduced Naruto to Seals and Kenjutsu, Naruto took to those like no one thought possible as in only a couple of years he was already Seal Master and could keep up with Oichi in Kenjutsu. Naruto's skills and use of Pandora earned him the nickname, **Oto's Fox of Destruction**.

Ryuu wasn't far behind Naruto as he also trained hard. While Naruto trained in water and lightning Ryuu trained in fire and earth while also bettering his Taijutsu. He worked with Lucifer in order to use the exploding swords better, Lucifer said he was a natural with them. Ryuu also trained with Son in order to better control his power. When not training with his team Ryuu was training with Dianna in order to improve his use of his **Explosion Release** , she also trained his endurance by taking his virginity a week after he got to the village. Ryuu had gain the Lava Monkey summoning contract from Son Goku, Ryuu and the monkeys got along well but it should be noted that though they are called the Lava Monkeys there are also gorillas, chimps, and other simians. Ryuu's skills and use of Lucifer earned him the nickname, **Oto's Devil Ape**.

"Hey Naruto, you think we'll have a mission today?" asked Ryuu from his spot sitting up in a tree.

"We should, it's been two weeks since our last mission." said Naruto from his spot under the branch Ryuu was sitting on. "You up for another spar?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Ryuu as he jumped down.

"Don't start fighting yet boys, we've been called to the Otokage tower." said a female voice. Turning to the direction of the voice they saw Kin Tsuchi. Kin was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, black eyes, long black hair that almost touched the ground, and athletic but feminine build, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black kunoichi boots, snake patterned pants, a pale green vest, a snake patterned scarf, and an Oto headband worn on her forehead. Kin is Ryuu's and Naruto's third teammate and Naruto's third girlfriend. When Oichi had introduced her to the two boys they quickly hit it off and became fast friends, 4 months into their career as a team it was clear to both Guren and Ryuu that the two had grown feelings for each other and started to tease them about it.

"Really, then what are we waiting for let's go!" said Ryuu before jumping off. Naruto and Kin shook their heads at their friends excitement before following him. As they jumped through the village they noticed just how far the village has come over the years, there were a lot more buildings, shops, people, the Academy was bigger, and hell even the village itself was bigger. A lot of these improvements to the village were thanks to the alliance Oichi had made with Kumo. Oto and Kumo are also working on bringing Kiri into the alliance by sending aid to the rebels in order to overthrow the current Mizukage. Naruto, Ryuu, and Kin had even been sent a few times to help out in the war effort and much to the shock of the rebels and Kumo ninja the three genin were actually a big help. As of right now the Civil War was close to being over with the rebels being on the winning side.

The three Genin finally reached the tower and quickly made their way up to Oichi's office. Walking inside they saw three Oichis behind her desk doing paperwork, these were **Shadow Clones** as the real Oichi was sitting on the couch to the side while reading a book. Another woman was also in the room; she had fair skin, dark eyes, light blue hair kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face, red lipstick, an athletic build, long legs, a round ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right sleeve, a red turtleneck which has a white fluffy collar, brown gloves, under the dress is a one piece red suit, and to finish the outfit calf length brown sandal boots. This woman is Guren, she's Naruto's, Ryuu's, and Kin's sensei as well as Ryuu's second girlfriend.

"Otokage-sama, Guren-sensei, Kin said you had a new mission for us." said Naruto.

"Hehehe, we're not in public Naruto-kun, so you don't have to be so formal." said Oichi with a light chuckle. While not ashamed of their relationship, both Naruto and Oichi knew that she had an image to maintain in the public eye so Naruto would be as formal and respectful as he could while in public with her, at least while on duty.

"Oichi has a point Naruto, you need to lighten up some." said Ryuu as he walked over to Guren. Guren smiled at her boyfriend as he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and then kissed her deeply with their tongues fighting a fierce war. This lasted for a full minute before they broke apart though Ryuu didn't let go of Guren. "Hey Gur-chan, how has your day been so far?" asked Ryuu.

"It's been fine so far, thanks for that kiss by the way but I expect more than that soon." said Guren with a low purr to her voice. Guren had honestly never intended to get into a relationship, especially with one of her students but Ryuu's personality, skill, determination, and the fact that Yukimaru loved him caused her to change her mind. She was happy she did decide to date him because ever since they got together 2 ½ years ago she and Yukimaru have never been happier in their lives. Yukimaru had always seen Guren as his Kaa-san but he quickly started to see Ryuu as his Tou-san, he had even once called Ryuu that by accident but instead of feeling weird about it or getting mad Ryuu simply smiled and called Yukimaru soichi in return. Guren had actually shed a tear that day.

Many people thought that it would be bad for the team as a whole for Guren to start dating one of her students, they believed that Guren wouldn't be able to put her personal feelings aside and act professional. They were all proven wrong as Guren's personal feelings didn't affect the team at all as Ryuu didn't receive any special treatment, he was trained just as hard as everyone else, he only took breaks when the others did, and when they were on the job he still had to call her sensei.

"Hey Shit Slinger, where my kiss!" said a very rude female voice. Everyone looked to one of the corners of the room where the voice had come from. A Genjutsu dropped and revealed a beautiful young woman with fair skin, brown eyes, long untamed red hair that came down to her waist with long parted bangs framing her face and another falling between her eyes, a slim figure, a tight and toned ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black shirt under a tan tunic, black arm warmers, skin tight black shorts, half calf leg warmers covered in bandages, traditional black shinobi sandals, a purple rope belt tied around her waist in an inverted bow, and a black hat with gray pipe like stripes and bandages on the sides. This young woman is Tayuya, one of Oicich's bodyguards and Ryuu's third girlfriend.

Tayuya and Ryuu had met while simply walking through the village, Tayuya's hair had caught Ryuu's attention while the scar on Ryuu's chest caught her attention. Things quickly went down hill though when Tayuya caught caught him staring at her and thought he was perving on her so she attacked, Ryuu of course defended himself but he didn't use his explosions or Lucifer. Ryuu quickly learned that Tayuya specialized in Genjutsu but was still pretty good in Taijutsu. Their whole fight lasted 2 hours and during the whole fight Ryuu was admiring Tayuya's strength and form all the while unknown to him Tayuya was doing the same. It wasn't until after the fight that Tayuya finally asked why he was perving on her to which he explained that he wasn't but was simply captivated by her hair as he had never seen someone with the same color hair as his before. That shocked Tayuya but she didn't apologize for attacking him and just left. Over the next couple of weeks Tayuya would randomly pop up and challenge him to a fight, he always accepted her challenges but also always would hold back from using his explosions. Then out of nowhere she found him and straight up told him that he was taking her out on a date that night at 8, he had to admit that while Tayuya's attitude rubbed most people the wrong way he found it really attractive, he had a real thing for strong women. One year and 4 months later they're still together, though he does wish she would stop calling him Shit Slinger.

"I'm coming Tayu-chan." said Ryuu as walked over to her and gave her a kiss just as deep as the one he gave Guren. Tayuya wasted no time in trying to dominate Ryuu's mouth but he fought back as he refused to lose, Tayuya also took his hands from around her waist and placed them firmly on her ass and had him squeeze her cheeks while moaning into the kiss; no one could say Tayuya was a shy girl. The kiss lasted for a full minute before they broke apart with a sting of saliva still connecting them before it broke. "Happy now Tayu-chan?" asked Ryuu.

"We're fucking when you get back from your mission Shit Slinger." said Tayuya before going back to her conner and reapplying the Genjutsu that hid her from sight.

"Sweet." said Ryuu before walking back to his team.

"Anyway." said Oichi being completely used to Tayuya being….well Tayuya. "We have reports that a country known as Wave is having a hard time as they are being oppressed by a tyrant known as Gato. Wave is in a great position for trade and could be a great ally for Oto, we also have reports that a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna has begun building a bridge in order to connect Wave to the mainland so as to increase trade and break Gato's hold on the village; though he has recently gone to Konoha in order to get more supplies. Your mission is to go to Wave and protect it until the bridge is done being built, the people there are also supposed to be in bad shape so I'll also be giving you food and medical supplies in order help the people there. Due to the amount of time this mission may take not to mention that it is very possible that Tazuna will hire Leaf Ninja to bring him back to Wave and that Gato will hire some Missing Nin to kill Tazuna, this will be an A-rank mission." said Oichi.

Everyone looked at Naruto when it was mentioned that they would most likely run into Leaf Ninja on this mission, but Naruto was completely calm. He always knew that it was only a matter of time before he ran into some Leaf Ninja so he prepared himself mentally for the meeting. He also knew that their was really nothing they could do concerning him, he was a civilian when he left so he was free to leave the village at any time he wished, plus he was part of another village so them trying to take him away will have really bad consequences. Sure they could use the fact that he's a Jinchuriki to bring him back but there was no law saying that a Jinchuriki had to stay in the village, the only reason most Jinchuriki couldn't leave their home village was because they were a ninja of the village and their Kage wouldn't accept them quitting service.

"What should we do if we do run into the Leaf Ninja?" asked Guren.

"Don't engage them unless they act first. While Kumo and Kiri know a bit of our actual strength we've managed to fly under Konoha's and Iwa's radars, there is no need to give them cause to look into us. Now then mission starts as soon as possible so go home and pack." said Oichi. The team nodded and where about to leave before Oichi stopped them again. "Oh and I also have a message from Anko and Dianna, they wanted to say that everything is going well in Mizu and that they'll be home soon." said Oichi.

Ryuu and Naruto nodded at this, they also knew that if those two were coming back it meant that Oichi and the Raikage were going to Mizu soon in order to deliver the final blow to end the civil war. Both boys nodded at this before Team Guren left in order to go pack and collect the supplies they were gonna give to the citizens of Wave.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

It took Team Guren 3 days to get to Wave, they didn't need to worry about crossing the water since all of them knew how to walk on water. They stayed hidden when they entered the village in order to get a real understanding of what was going on and what they saw disgusted them. All of the citizens looked afraid, depressed, and hungry; they just seemed so…...broken. Naruto and Ryuu were affected by this the most as they themselves once looked the same.

"I'm gonna melt that bastard Gato when I get my hands on him." said Ryuu with a growl.

"I'll be right there with you to cause some pain." said Naruto.

"Calm down you two, I know how you feel but let's focus on helping these people first and then we can torture that bastard." said Guren as she placed her hand on Ryuu's shoulder with Kin doing the same for Naruto.

"You're right Guren-sensei, Ryuu and I will keep our tempers in check until we have a clear shot at Gato." said Naruto. Ryuu reluctantly agreed with Naruto's words.

"Good, now let's get to work." said Guren as each of the three Genin and their sensei took off to do their part in helping the village.

 **A WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

After only a week and a half Team Guren have really established themselves as a positive force in Wave. The team had gotten rid of Gato's men by either killing them or driving them out of the village, Guren and Kin had passed out food and medical supplies to those that needed it, and they had even met the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami by chance and she allowed them to stay with her and her son Inari. Inari was a brat at first but once he saw all that they were doing and that wave was slowly getting back on its feet he lightened up a bit.

Currently Team Guren were split up as they patrolled the village in order to make sure that none of Gato's men came back to the village. They were mostly depending on Naruto since thanks to Kurama he had a wider sensory range. Naruto was at the very edge of the village but had so far sensed nothing, he was prepared to to head back to Tsunami's house since this was the last place he had to patrol. As he was about to leave he stopped when he sensed a great deal of negative emotions, Naruto quickly flared his chakra in a way that his team would know to come to his location quickly. It only took a minute for his team to show up and they looked ready for anything.

"What's the situation Naruto?" asked Guren.

"I've just sensed a great deal of negative emotion coming from a couple of miles outside the village. I'm also sensing the chakra of 4 Jonin, 6 Genin, and a civilian so we can assume that it's Tazuna with 2 escort teams that have been attacked by a Missing Nin that Gato hired." said Naruto.

"Good work, I want you and Ryuu to leave behind some Shadow Clones to keep watch over the village and then we'll be off." said Guren as both boys nodded.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" yelled Naruto and Ryuu. Both boys were happy that Oichi had decided to teach them this jutsu as it was really helpful with their training and it was easy for them to do. After making 10 clones each, the boys nodded to their sensei and the team took off.

 **WITH TAZUNA**

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga where currently shaking in fear as they stood protectively in front of their client Tazuna. Sakura was a young woman with fair skin, bright green eyes, long pink hair, a slim build, wide hips, a round ass, B-cup breasts, and a wider than average forehead. For clothes she was wearing a red qipao dress with the Haruno Clan symbol on the back, black tights under it, her Konoha headband acting as hair band, and blue ninja sandals. Hinata was a young woman with fair skin, long dark blue hair, pale lavender tinted eyes, a fit and voluptuous build, wide hips, a thick ass, narrow waist, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore blue ninja sandals, blue pants, a tan heavy coat with white fur around the cuffs and collar, and her headband around her neck.

They were shaking because they just witnessed their teams get beaten by the two Missing Nin that were now approaching them, Zabuza Momochi and Aoi Rokusho. This was supposed to be a simple joint escort mission so that both Team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake and Team 8 lead by Kurenai Yuhi could experience a mission outside of the village with two Jonins in order to make sure things went well, they never expected to run into two famous Missing Nin. Hinata was furious with herself, ever since the love of her life ran from village due to the torture they put him through she had vowed to get stronger so that she could punish the ones that had hurt him. She succeeded in this because she was well known as the strongest Kunoichi in her generation, not that she cared what others thought of her anymore, she only cared what her love thought of her. She then stopped shaking and hardened her eyes, she would not die here, she would live in order to find her love and show him how she felt!

"Well down to the last two, this would have been a lot easier if you lot had just given up from the start." said Zabuza. Aoi said nothing before both he and Zabuza charged at the two young Kunoichi. Zabuza brought his large clever like sword down on Sakura but instead of slicing Sakura in half like he intended, his sword was caught between the hands of Ryuu Oda. Unknown to Zabuza, Ryuu was quickly infusing his chakra into Zabuza's blade. Aoi attack with the Raijin missed as Naruto moved fast enough to grab Hinata and moved her out of the way.

"Who the hell are you brats!?" asked Aoi. Naruto and Ryuu completely ignored him and turned to the girls they had saved.

"Hey there Cherry Blossom, you alright?" asked Ryuu while still holding back Zabuza's sword. Sakura simply nodded though there was a small blush on her face from his name for her and how handsome he was. Ryuu then threw Zabuza back and got into a fighting stance. "That's good to know, just stay behind me and I'll keep you safe." said Ryuu.

"Hey Hinata-chan, it's been some time." said Naruto with a smile as he put Hinata down. Hinata was one of the few people in Konoha that were kind to him, sure she was very shy at the time but she was one of his dearest friends. Naruto could easily see that the shy little Hinata had changed over the years as she became a beautiful young woman in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata in shock that the love of her life was actually right in front her.

"We can talk later but for now just let me handle this." said Naruto before he turned back to Aoi. What the two Missing Nin didn't know was that while Naruto and Ryuu were dealing with them, Kin and Guren were gathering up the beaten down Genin and Jonin while also explaining things to Tazuna. "Ryuu I know you want to fight but we need to end this quickly and get Tazuna back to his home." said Naruto.

"Fine, I guess I won't take my time with this." said Ryuu before he snapped his fingers and caused Zabuza's sword to explode. The explosion was strong enough to destroy 75% of Zabuza's blade and launch him into a tree which he hit back first. Zabuza didn't get time to recover as Ryuu quickly closed in on Zabuza and started to rain powerful blows on Zabuza's torso before the final blow actually made Zauza go through the tree. Zabuza couldn't believe how much pain he was in as he could barely move. Aoi was easy to take out as he was distracted by the explosion that Ryuu caused and this allowed Naruto to move in quickly and deliver some devastating blows in order to temporarily cripple him.

Naruto was disappointed in his opponent but he shouldn't have had high expectations, Aoi was at best a low Chunin level ninja with only the Rajin giving him any real power, keep him from using the Rajin or take it away from him and the guy was weak. Ryuu wasn't disappointed at all as he knew that the only reason he beat Zabuza so easily was because he caught him by surprise with that explosion. Naruto and Ryuu were about to move to finish off their targets when senbon came out of the trees and struck both Aoi and Zabuza in the necks. Looking where the senbon came from they saw a Hidden Mist Hunter Nin crouched on a tree branch.

"Thank you for distracting them, I've been hunting them for awhile now." said the Hunter Nin as they jumped down in order to collect the bodies. Naruto and Ryuu watched the Hunter Nin already knowing that they were a fake since the current Mizukage had all of his loyal ninja in the village in order to fight in the war.

"No problem." said Naruto. Moments later the Hunter Nin disappeared with both Aoi and Zabuza. "They'll be back but they still shouldn't be a problem." said Naruto with Ryuu nodding in agreement. Walking back over to the others Naruto almost couldn't hold in his rage when he saw just who the Jonins were. Kakashi Hatake who appeared to be suffering from chakra exhaustion and Kurenai Yuhi who had a deep cut going across her midsection and electricity sparking off her body, Naruto had no sympathy for these two as they had contributed to his torture in konoha. Ryuu noticed Naruto's rage and decided to bring it up later.

"You guys do know that Hunter Nin was a fake right?" asked Sakura after having finally calm down. "Real Hunter Nin only take the head of a person they kill so that Hunter Nin was probably working with them." said Sakura showing why she had high grades in theoretical part of the Academy.

"We know, it's just that the boys believe that those two won't be much trouble for us to handle." said Kin.

"Why did you two let them go anyway?" asked Guren.

"Because the only real threats are Zabuza and that Hunter Nin, Aoi is only known because he has the Rajin. We have a total of 3 Jonin so we have more than enough power to handle Zabuza, I believe there are more than enough Genin here to at least keep the Hunter Nin busy, and with Aoi all we have to do is not give him a chance to use the Rajin or separate him from it." said Naruto. Naruto was then suddenly turned around and kissed deeply by Hinata, she even shoved her tongue into his mouth. This shocked everyone as they stood watching the Hyuga princess deeply french Naruto. They continued to watch for a full minute before Kin broke free from her shock and broke them apart herself.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK!" yelled Kin. Sure she may be fine with sharing her boyfriend but that didn't mean she was going to let random women come out of nowhere and start making out with him, in front of her no less.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Like I said up top this story is not dead but I do have to admit that I had lost inspiration to write for it. It took a long time and a bunch of new stories but my inspiration is back which means so is this story. Remember my Fans that I will never abandon one of my stories.

Also you should know that there is a Poll on my page where you can vote for the top 4 Naruto crossover stories you want to see from me next. Vote for your top for and I write the 4 that win the poll.

Naruto's Harem

Oichi, Anko, Kin, Fubuki, Samui, Yugito, Matatabi, Fu, Chomei, Sasame, Hinata, Ino, Yugao, Temari, Shizune, Shizuka, Pandora

Ryuu's Harem

Dianna, Karin, Guren, Ten-ten, Mei, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Karui, Mabui, Kokuo, Saiken, Sakura, Suzumebachi, Kotohime, Tsunade

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roar!


End file.
